1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal traps of the type generally used for individually trapping small rodents such as rats and mice. More specifically, the invention relates to a means whereby the rodent trapped by such trap is covered by a plastic bag so that the trapped animal does not have to be seen by the trapper and which plastic bag can be used for easy disposal of the rodent remains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal traps, especially mousetraps, are very common and are of a generally well known design wherein a U-shaped sprung jaw is pivotally mounted to a baseboard and moves from the set position to the sprung position. A trigger arrangement for the trap generally takes a form of an elongated trigger arm or rod pivoted to one end of the baseboard and which extends, when the trap is set, over the cross-bar of the depressed jaw. The trigger arm extends across the jaw pivot axes with the free end of the arm releasably engaging a pivotal bait pedal on the opposite side of the jaw pivot axes. The bait pedal is generally centrally located with respect to the sprung position of the jaw and the arrangement is such that with the trap in a set condition, depression of the bait pedal by an animal releases the trigger arm allowing the jaw to swing over the central axes under the force of the spring and trap the animal against the baseboard.
Such a trap is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,423 which issued Jan. 20, 1981. Such traps are widely available and may be purchased at any number of stores. A major disadvantage of these prior art traps is that they are often utilized by individuals who view the act of trapping an animal as distasteful. This is even more so when these individuals must remove the dead, trapped animal from the trap as is necessary when there is a desire to reuse the trap.
In the trap of the present invention, a second generally U-shaped jaw member is provided which, while similar in shape to the first U-shape sprung jaw, is somewhat larger in size and includes a removeable plastic bag member. Upon triggering the trap, the second jaw follows the first U-shaped jaw member through its rotation from the set position to the sprung position and thereby covers any animal trapped by the first jaw member with the plastic bag. The bag is of sufficient size so that release of the jaw members with the trap in the inverted position allows the dead rodent to fall into the bag for easy disposal thereof. Thus, visual contact with the dead trapped animal is minimized.